Fate
by Qi Feng
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UP !"Three years of agony and regrets inside my heart..." begins Mulan's letter to Shang. She's about to be married off to someone else although her heart inconditionally belongs to her dear General. Will they ever get rid of their walls?
1. The Letter

Just a few improvements to polish my writing…

**Just a few improvements to polish my writing…**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot I guess, Oh and Ding Cong.

Introduction: This is a story about two people who grew apart, their memories, their regrets, and their wishes. It's a love story. But not just any kind of love, it's supposed to be a love so pure that now-a-days doesn't seem to exist.

Warning: Do not read unless you consider yourself mentally mature. This story means no offense to the characters. If you don't like it, then quit reading and don't flame me.

**The Letter**

Three years had gone by since the last time Mulan and Shang had been together. Mulan found herself alone in her room, thinking about him and wondering where he was. Like she had done before, she began to write him a letter.

"_Three years of bitter agony and regrets inside my heart have gone by very slowly. During those three years I heard nothing of you. Although countless times I swore I cared no more about you and said I was over you; there was not an instant in which your handsome face wouldn't flash inside my thoughts. For as much as I tried to busy my head thinking something that wouldn't be you, and the image of us together, it turned to be completely useless. And I cursed you for so many times because you haunted me like a nightmare I couldn't get rid of. You kept me from having a peaceful life and I could not settle down with someone else because I loved you despite all you did to me. For some reason I was bound to you, we were so damned tied together...I couldn't let go from you. I wonder if you felt the same."_

But life did not stop with his absence. Obviously, Mulan forced herself to pretend she was fine to prevent her family from worrying about her, although she was aware that her soul was slowly dying while she feigned to be happy.

For three years, Mulan received no letters from Li Shang. But she had insisted on staying in touch with him. She wrote several letters to him which were never answered. Mulan wanted so badly to hear about him, to see him, even if it were from far away, just to know he was still alive and fine.

"_Sometimes I think you are too busy to remember I ever existed, or worse I was ever part of your life."_

Mulan sunk her brush to the ink container and continued writing.

"_I think you should know that I am about to settle down with a man, finally. I must confess I am not thrilled with the idea, because I know I will never be a perfect wife. But at least my family will be pleased with the fact that I shall be doing things properly for once. And now I have vanished all those dreams and precious illusions of having a life with you."_

Mulan sighed. After all these years of waiting for him, reality had finally hit her and she convinced herself that she had to give up the fantasy of being loved in order to become a wife_._

"_Well, Ding Cong is a very respectable man, probably not as you because he has no military rank nor noble blood. Yet he is the wealthiest farmer in my village. I don't know him well but I overheard him once talking to his comrades about me and he sees his marriage with me as a challenge. Filthy men."_

Mulan sadly recalled the moments she had spent with Li Shang. The good old days when they would engage in conversations in which he would explain her military strategies and she would listen attentively. She really missed him.

"_Back to the subject of us. I forgot to say, I wrote more than twenty letters to you, which of course were never replied. What happened to us, Li Shang? We were very good friends not so long ago. Does it have to do with what I'm thinking? _

_I know I was probably nothing more than another foolish girl among thousands who admired you, but to me, Li Shang you meant everything and yes, unfortunately, you still are the whole world to me. I dare say, I am probably the only person who has really loved you for who you are, and not for your rank, not for your money, not for your medals...Did you find what you were searching for? _

_Can you remember the last time we talked to each other? _

_Maybe not. _

_The memory of us together constantly repeats inside my head. There is not even a day I don't remember that rainy night."_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººº

Flashback:

After a battle which ended in the loss of many brave men, the troops lead by General Li Shang were marching towards the Imperial City.

Mulan was inside her tent preparing herself for a sleep that would never come. Then she decided to check if Shang was asleep. She knew perfectly he would be awake, after spending so much time around him she had learned his habits. He never slept before or after a battle.

As a result of facing a horrible battle that became a massacre, Mulan was feeling anxious and she wanted to talk and keep herself from relieving the battle in her head. During the battle she had feared losing Li Shang.

Mulan stood before the General's tent and checked twice if there was someone looking for she did not want to lead the rest of the soldiers into thinking she was having an affair with Shang. At that moment, most of the soldiers were very busy engaged in conversations while others were asleep. Mulan made her way inside Shang's tent before she was caught.

Li Shang was sitting down with his head resting on both hands. He appeared to be lost in his own world.

"Shang?" she called out announcing her presence to him.

"Mulan," Shang replied standing up and walking to her, "Are you all right? Did you get hurt. I'm sorry I didn't check you out, but you know, the doctor insisted, and I thought you were now sleeping."

"No, no. I'm ok," Mulan answered trying to conceal her delight to the fact that he was worried about her. "I just wanted to talk to someone."

"Oh, I'm glad you're fine," Shang said placing his hand on Mulan's shoulder with a lopsided smile upon his face.

"What about you?" she asked pointing at his bandaged left arm.

"It's just a little scratch, nothing serious." Immediately, he moved his hand to cover the bandage around his arm and changed the subject. "So, about what do you wish to speak to me?"

"Anything, I just need some company, someone to make me forget."

"Oh," Shang grinned widely, "I must confess I need some too."

A giggle escaped from Mulan, betraying the fear she wanted to keep to herself.

"May I ask you one question?" the General inquired politely. It was one among his many qualities, being such a gentleman, no matter the circumstances he had always respected her.

"Sure, go ahead."

"If I'm not mistaken," hesitating, he went on, "You are you nervous about the battle we faced today?"

_Maybe you knew me better than I thought, after all, we were supposed to be friends. _

"I am," confessed Mulan feeling like a foolish girl scared of fireworks on the New Year's Celebration.

"You're not the only one who feels scared after a battle. Everyone fears death, even the bravest warrior. War affects us, and we all have different ways of showing it."

"I can't sleep. The corpses laying still, the blood, the cries, their maniac faces, our lost soldiers," Mulan whispered, "It's like they're haunting me. I killed. I don't feel like a hero, I feel like a murderer."

"I see no murderer in you. Those bastards didn't deserve to live. You did it for your country, for your people." Mulan felt a bit strange as she heard him trying to soothe her. "Imagine if we had lost the battle, think of the innocent children, think of your family, Mulan. I know it's hard. Sometimes, I wish there could be another way to solve things, but they are barbarians and we have to stop them."

Their eyes locked. That moment, all Mulan wanted was to feel Shang's lips on hers, only that way she could forget about all her troubles and fears. She wanted to feel safe with him. But soon they looked away from each other.

Mulan apologized, "Sorry for being so foolish, you know it was my first real battle...you know, with the sword slaughtering thing."

"You're not foolish. You're fair and maybe you're too pure to be corrupted by the loathing between barbarians and Chinese."

Mulan was blushing cherry red now. Every time she received a compliment from her dear General she reacted the same way. Once again their eyes were staring deep into each other's still and a tear Mulan tried to hold on, rolled down her cheek.

"Everything is going to be fine," Shang assured, "No one is going to harm you as long as I'm at your side."

Those words made it. The longing Mulan had been fighting to conceal and the craving she tried to control burst out, like the lava exploding from inside a volcano...Mulan mustered the courage within her and offered him her lips. To her surprise, Li Shang replied the kiss, and for that moment she knew they both wanted the same. It had been Mulan's first kiss.

Their mouths stuck together softly grinding unto each other until they found the need to catch their breaths.

Unexpectedly Shang put his arms around Mulan's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Mulan, please, kiss me once again."

Without complaints, she disposed herself to fulfill her commanding officer's request. This second kiss lasted longer than the first. None of them let reason get in the way and all of a sudden Mulan found herself lying on the ground below Shang's body with her legs around his waist. They could hear the raindrops pounding on his tent.

Once again their lips parted. Shang let out a long sigh and rested his head on Mulan's chest. The heavens knew how nervous she was about having him so near.

"Mulan," he called out softly, "I need you to stay with me for the night, and leave before dawn."

She had fallen under the spell of his eyes, it was as if she no longer had control over her own decisions, he was her weakness and she could not say no to him. She did not give him an answer but he stared into her eyes longingly with such an expression of pleading in his dark eyes she had never seen before. He was like a child begging for a bedtime story.

"I will," was her final answer.

You began planting soft kisses on my neck that tickled and made me giggle. Then you gently slid your hand stroking from my left cheek to my waist. Gods, I didn't feel ready for this, but I didn't want you to hate me for it. You bent down to kiss me and I pulled the ribbon that kept your black hair ever so tidy and your hair fell over your shoulders. Even with loose hair he looked handsome. Smiling he undid the knot securing Mulan's robe. She was aware of her flushed skin. His hands wandered inside the shirt she always wore below her robe. She could feel every inch of her skin burning and her heartbeat rising.

"Please tell me, is there a woman as physically and as spiritually beautiful as you, Fa Mulan?"

His hands were know tenderly caressing her breasts making it hard for her to breathe.

"Just relax, I can't go on if you don't want to," he whispered.

"Don't, Shang, it's just that I've never done this before."

Shang lifted her shirt and right away and she pulled it back down trying to conceal the mark of Shan Yu's sword on her side. She felt embarrassed.

"Mulan, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"You really don't want to see that."

"See what? Your scar? Your breasts?"

Mulan nodded. Yet he kissed her hand and gently removed it from the covered part of her abdomen. He lifted her shirt again and kissed the scar on her side gently. Then he helped her completely remove the shirt, and now she was exposing him her breasts. Although she felt awfully embarrassed, somehow she wanted him to go on. As she shut her eyes she heard him say, "Mulan, your body is beautiful."

A loud thunder crackled. She pulled his body closer to her own. Their lips met again as they rolled over on the ground. When they stopped, Shang tenderly placed his hand on her womb and planted a kiss there. She could guess what would follow. Shang attempted to pull down her trousers, but she held his hand with her own and offered him another kiss. He gratefully accepted the kiss and his hands moved to caress her neck and shoulders.

But then he stopped abruptly and whispered "Mulan, I can't do you this. Leave, now."

"But Shang," she tried to protest.

He stood up, making her feel cold all of a sudden. He picked Mulan's shirt and robe and handed them to her. "You are right. We can't," he said bitterly and walked out of your tent.

It all happened so fast she could not tell what was going on. She covered her naked chest with her clothes and left his tent swallowing her tears. She was utterly bewildered by his unexpected switch of mood. One minute he wanted to take everything off her and kiss her passionately, but the next he just wanted her to leave. Once again Mulan found herself confused by his attitude like so many times before.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mulan opened her eyes to end the letter.

"_Sometimes I wonder if you thought I was not good enough for you. And here I am three years after that rainy night. All I wanted back then was to be with you and forget about everything. It was the last time we shared a conversation. In fact thanks to the incident I actually did forget about the battle.__ . ._

_Sincerely_

_Fa Mulan."_

Qi Feng's Ending Note:

I would appreciate to know if my work is worthwhile. Send me comments as a review and I even accept constructive criticism.


	2. The Lost

Author's Note: It's been more than a year since I uploaded. My friend Becky convinced me to keep writing the story, so I thank her for the encouragement and also the people who reviewed the first chapter.

* * *

**The Lost**

The marriage of Fa Mulan and Ding Cong was only days away. Mulan prayed the gods and her ancestors the first full moon of spring would never come, eventhough she knew it was completely uselesss. So she carried on, the way she had learned to walk on with her head up, straight and proud, even if she was torn apart on the inside. She smiled only partially, and she had become an expert at feighning laughter. Truth be told, all she wanted was to run far away from all this stupid game of pretense.

Wishing she would catch and incurable disease, she tried on her wedding dress. She looked at her reclection in the mirror so focused on her own image, it seemed she had gone deaf, completely ignoring the voices of her grandmother and mother praising how well the gown fit her perfectly femenine shape.

"Three years," she repeated in her mind, as she stared into her own sad eyes.

Mulan had changed entirely from that rainy night three years ago. She had become someone very different from the one she was. Nothing could please her, she felt som much anger she didn't care anymore, she was not herself. The Mulan she was, the person she was so proud of being was gone, completely lost and left no track of her whereabouts. She was only a walking body without a soul. That woman in the reflection had killed the girl she knew and promised to keep as long as she lived. How much she hated the woman she had become. She had grown to be beautiful, but she never really cared about being physically beautiful. She held no joy and her heart was awfully hopeless. Mulan was miserable...yet she didn't deserve to live such a wretchful life, for she was a heroine, she had once been a warrior.

All of a sudden, the elder ladies remembered they had to pick up some beads and accesories to complete the dress back at the market.

Mulan was left alone with her own reflection. A tear rolled down her cheek and as soon as she assured herself there was no one, she sobbed out of control. She wondered how long would she stand her own life, it was as if she had fallen into an endless abyss, and all she could hope for ws to crash somewhere to end the fall. Mulan sat on the floor totally carefree with the fact the red gown would get wrinkled. For a moment, she closed her eyes and recalled the way Shang had touched her. No one had ever done so, and she had liked the way it felt. She cursed him in her thoughts for disappearing, for being too busy to show he existed.

Two hours she spent sitting before her own reflection, longing for him, cursing, mourning, regretting...until she heard there was somebody approaching the front door.

Immediately, Mulan wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath so she would look normal.

There was a pounding on the door. She wondered who could it be.

"Coming," she yelled as she ran to meet whoever it was.

The moment she opened the door she gasped in surprise. Mulan could not believe her eyes. It was him...

Shang smiled at her while she just stared at him incredulously as if he were some kind of ghost. He was almost exactly as she had seen him the last time, except that this time, he looked much more weary from the life he lived.

"Hello, Mulan," he said with a smirk.

No words would come out of her lips in reply. Mulan didn't know what to say. She had planned more than a thousand phrases for this moment, yet she was caught by surprise and she couldn't choose one of them.

At last, she limitted herself to say, "Greetings, General Li Shang."

"General?" he replied politely, "but to you, I have always been simply Shang. Please don't call me like that; I get enough formalities at camp."

"Things have changed," Mulan said bitterly, "It's been a long time."

"I know," Shang spoke up hopefully, "but that doesn't mean friends forget about each other."

Mulan could feel the anger run through her veins. If only she had no feelings for him, she would have slapped him right across the face, just to make him feel only slightly the pain she had been through.

"Really?" she began sarcastically, "I didn't know friends don't reply letters when they can't see each other." Mulan realized her words hurt him, despite of that, she went on, "So we are not friends, because the General has way too much important things to attend so he doesn't even have one spare moment in three whole years to say 'hey silly girl, I am fine, don't you worry about me."

Her words hurt more than a slap.

After that night at Shang's tent, three years ago, the young general thought the best thing he could've done was to remain distant from Mulan after the way he had treated her. He felt he lost all his respect for her and she was far too much of a lady to deserve such treatment. That night he was so embarrassed and so angry at himself, he decided he'd better stay away in order to avoid any harm for her. But now he realized he had done far much more harm by growing distant. Mulan had always been a good friend to him, and he didn't reply any of her letters because he felt he didn't deserve her friendship.

"Mulan, I meant to write, but you know that messages are easily intercepted, and I didn't want to get you in trouble."

Mulan shook her head. He could've been wiser."Who cares if you would just write hello?"

Shang tried to place one hand on Mulan's shoulder, but she took a step back away from him.

"I am sincerely sorry," he apologized.

"Being sorry doesn't make a difference," Mulan replied, "Three years of no communication. I am aware you have plenty of work to do, but all I asked for was a spare second of your time. Do you know what the word friend means?"

"If I could make it up to you..."

"There's no way."

"Would you at least listen what I have to say?"

"It is not proper for you to be here."

"Then, that means I shall leave at once." He bowed, turned his back on Mulan and started to walk away.

Mulan had longed three years for this moment to come and all she could do was to kick him out of his house and waste the chance to tell him all that she needed to say. Inside, she was screaming and burning.

"General!" she called out and he stoped walking away. "There is something I would like to give you."

Li Shang turned to face her. He knew he deserved her loathing, but these last words had given him hopes.

"Just let me find it," said Mulan. Her voice was warm and calm now.

Shang simply nodded as Mulan left to search for the last letter she had written for him.

"Here," said Mulan as she handed him the scroll, "I don't need you to reply. This is what I wish to say. In case it bothers you then I suggest we don't see each other again...it would be really humiliating."

Puzzled, Shang took the scroll in his hands. "May I read it now?"

"I suggest you leave, my parents will kill us both if they find you here."

"All-right," said Shang, "I promise this time I will give you a reply personally."

"I'm afraid that will not be possible," whispered Mulan. She was about to break into tears, if only she was not betrothed.

"Why not?" asked Shang.

"I am getting married," said Mulan. She turned around to let two tears fall from her eyes.

Shang was heartbroken. He hated himself, part of this was his fault. If only he had not been so distant, if only he had stayed in touch.

"Allow me to congratulate you." Nothing said previously had wounded him the way this had done.

"No big deal, it's just a silly wedding."

Shang rubbed his head. "So, I guess I won't be able to see you again. Just let me say goodbye."

Mulan could no longer fight the tears she was restraining. "I don't want to say goodbye."

And for the first time, Shang did something unpropper and unexpected...he walked towards Mulan and embraced her. "You'll be all right. I've done enough harm."

Mulan wiped away her tears and pulled away to face him. "I have already forgiven you."

"I don't want to cause you more grief."

"Can't you see you give grief when you don't show around?" She did no longer care if he saw her crying, because she could perceive that somehow, deep inside their separation had hurt him and she was willing to keep him at least as a friend. After all, they had been the best of friends back at camp. "The truth is I don't hate you for getting lost. I really wish you the best."

"So do I," Shang went on, "I hope your future husband is able to value the great woman you are and respect you the way you deserve. The whole country knows you are worth more than the emperor's palace."

Mulan knew perfectly Ding Cong wouldn't do as Shang had said it would be quite the opposite.

"Shang, please don't get lost."

"I'll try," Shang assured, "The problem is I don't want to get you into trouble with your husband."

"He's not my husband yet," Mulan protested, "And I don't care what he thinks. We're friends right?"

"We will always be," he promised.

* * *

Author's Note: I will post the next chapter soon, I promise. By the way I'm working on it right now. Thank you for reading. 


	3. Midnight Intrusion

Midnight Intrusion

**Midnight Intrusion**

Shang left before Mulan's family returned in order to make the final arrangements for her wedding day.

That night, Mulan found it hard to sleep. She thought about Shang and their latest encounter. Her dear General on purpose or not always found a way to make the world around her quiver. But she was no longer allowed to have feelings for him that would threaten her affections for her soon-to-be husband. Her thoughts shifted to Ding Cong, she really did not know the man, and she could not care less about him. She did not want to marry him. The only reason she was doing so was to please her family; she no longer wanted to shame the Fa surname. But who cared what she felt or thought? These days it seemed there was no one on her side, no one who considered her own opinion. A tear rolled down Mulan's cheek. She had made a decision.

She removed the blankets away from her body, and left her bed. On her toes she silently walked through the hall which lead to the room where her father kept his armor and sword. So many memories crossed her mind as she entered the room. Mulan remembered the night she had trimmed her long black locks with her father's sword and left home to take her father's place in the army. Back then she felt trapped, but not as trapped as she felt now. Back then she was younger and her spirit lighter. She was now a wretch whose life was bound to expectations and her desire to spare her family from shame. She had lost all hope on love, on life. Mulan turned her gaze to Shan Yu's sword hanging on the wall next to the Emperor's crest. Somehow the truth beyond that sword was ironic; it first had been the cause of the wound that uncovered her secret identity but then it became a symbol of her courage and heroism. Today that sword hanging on the wall was a mere reminder of her former freedom. Mulan took the sword's handle in her right arm. She ran her index finger through the tip of the blade making her finger bleed. It hurt, but it was nothing compared to the wounds she carried within her soul. It meant nothing compared to Shang's neglecting and her family's pursuit to preserve her honor as a woman.

Then Mulan pointed the blade towards her stomach. She had decided it would be best to end the suffering once and for all. She felt the tip of the sword cutting through the fabric of her sash and skirt and she felt the cold tip on her skin.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps in the distance and dropped down the sword. The metal clashed; certainly her parents would be awake by now. She remained inside the room for a while, yet no one came. She tiptoed out of the room, determined to know the source of the footsteps. Mulan walked around the dark rooms in her house, but there was nothing irregular. Her parents were sound asleep in their room, and so was her grandmother. She was grateful her family did not hear the clashing of the sword on the wooden floor. Resigned, Mulan went to her room, thinking that the least she could do was leave a farewell letter to her parents.

She got ink, a brush, and a parchment. Mulan sank the brush on the ink container. All of a sudden a hand covered her mouth making her drop the ink on her bed sheets. The intruder was wearing black robes and his face was concealed behind a thick black veil. He wrapped one arm around her waist while she struggled to get free, and she realized she was not as fit as she would have been three years ago. She punched him on the side, but it had been a mere caress to his well built up body. She bit his hand, but it was useless.

"Anjing" he hushed her.

Helpless, Mulan gave in to her captor's mercy. She had wished for death anyway. She could feel his gloved fingers sliding down her neck. Mulan shut her eyes and prayed the gods he would be fast.

"Dui bu qi," he whispered apologetically and pressed his thumb on her neck.

Mulan felt her heart pounding and suddenly air was denied from her lungs. Her mind and vision went blank as she collapsed on the floor unconscious.

The intruder lifted her body on his shoulder and climbed down her window. He had to leave before people would find him. Once he was out of the Fa home, the man ran to fetch his horse who was tied to a tree nearby. Gently, he covered Mulan's body with a brown blanket and placed her on the horse's back. Her unconscious body fell against the horse's neck. The intruder mounted the stallion and pulled the body against him. He let go his horse's reigns and ushered it to gallop full speed. They disappeared into the shadow of night.

**Qi Feng:** Love it? Hate it? Please R&R

Thanks to all the people who have read the story and added it to their favorite's list. I never thought this story would be appreciated.

I have the complete file in my hands. laughs maliciously while rubbing hands together.

However, I need some encouragement. I will post the chapters eventually, I'm making some slight modifications, but my wish is for readers to love this story. )


	4. The Incomplete Truth

The Truth

**The Incomplete Truth**

Black being all she could see tricked Mulan into thinking that perhaps her life had come to an end. Instants later, she became aware of the feeling of a cloth covering her eyes, and her hands could touch the soft silk beneath her. A smell filled her nostrils, a smell of sandalwood and greens. She felt a lurch in her stomach. A smell so familiar yet so impossible to be real. It could not be, and if it were . . .

Mulan attempted to remove the fabric that covered her eyes, but then a hand almost twice larger than her own prevented her. She did not struggle, instead, she allowed herself to feel the hand that had grasped her own. But soon the hand pulled away from her, and again she tried to uncover her eyes. This time she succeeded.

Her captor before her, his face still concealed beneath a thick black veil.

"Who are you?" she demanded, "what do you want from me?"

The captor said nothing. Mulan crawled towards him. Consequently, he backed away, but not too far. Mulan stretched her arm and tried to reach out for his veil. He quickly reacted and his bare hands clung to her wrists.

Mulan's gaze fell upon the hands, they were elegant but hardened, firm yet gently grasp. There was no doubt those could only belong to one person. He soon became aware she was staring at his hands. Once again, he released her. But it was too late. She had her suspicions, but she was now certain it was him.

In a swift motion, Mulan removed the camouflage from his face. It was her dear general Li Shang. His gaze fell to the ground. He was too ashamed to look at her.

He felt the skin on his face heating as the palm of her hand struck his cheek. He did not complain, nor did he look up, for he knew perfectly he deserved it.

Mulan stared at him. Somehow she felt relieved for smacking him, although she was beyond bewildered wondering why the honorable and traditional General would storm into her house and kidnap her on the night before her wedding day. Mulan shook her head. She could not let her foolish hopes deceive her. She had learned Shang was not a man driven by emotions, and least of all romantic emotions. No, Li Shang was a relentless, insensitive, indifferent man. Certainly, there was a logical unromantic explanation for this. Perhaps the Emperor had requested to send them undercover and he had to make sure it was kept a secret. He could be on a mission and needed to create a diversion, it was all a plan. Surely, it would be scandalous: the girl who saved China disappeared on her wedding night, while he could make his move without attracting much of the attention. Mulan could feel the anger rising inside her. Hadn't he done enough to her? She felt so used.

"Why am I here?" she demanded.

Shang said nothing. His eyes remained fixed on the ground. The only time she had seen him this way was when he learned about the death of his father, but other than that he always stood proud looking ahead.

She was far too angry to be intimidated. "What the hell is going on?"

Li Shang finally lifted his head, and turned to face Mulan. He could see the anger burning in her dark narrowed eyes. Silently he got on his feet, and walked towards the door locking it behind him.

She remained kneeling on the bed and cursed him. How she hated the way he left her questions unanswered, how he always awakened more doubts in her. And yet, she held no revulsion against him. Indeed, she could feel her emotions colliding unto each other, as she strove to decide which was the strongest. She felt helpless at the thought that she could not hate him, in spite of all he had done to her.

Mulan walked towards the door. She leaned her side against it trying to perceive what happened on the other side. All she could hear was silence. She pounded the door in despair. She was angry at him for leaving her alone; she yearned for answers and explanations.

Then, she heard footsteps approaching. Mulan's fists pounded the door louder.

On the other side, Li Shang miserably leaned against the door, and sank to a sitting position. Perhaps he had been mistaken. But now he had her with him, how would he explain her absence?

"Get me out of here!"

A thought more important reached Shang. How would he explain Mulan his reasons?

What if she did not wish to listen to anything he had to say? There was no question; she had all the right to be angry at him.

"Li Shang," Mulan called out, "be a man and tell me what you want from me?"

She was right. What kind of man was he? The question resounded in his head. More than once he had mingled with her feelings because of his own fears and insecurities. He did not deserve her forgiveness, and yet she had accepted his apology the previous day.

He sighed. If only she knew what he had been through, if only she could understand the dilemma tradition inflicted upon him. If only. Shang lifted the wooden beam securing the door. He had to face her sooner or later.

Mulan backed away from the door as he walked inside. Her stern expression softened at the sight of him.

"Can I offer you something to eat or drink?" he asked.

Mulan was annoyed by the question. Why in the world would he begin with hospitalities at this point, when he had deliberately made her unconscious? No, at that moment she could care less about hunger or thirst. What she needed was an explanation, and she wanted to say so many things to him, she did not know where to start from. She limited herself to a simple. "No."

And how she hated the way he always made her speak less than what she wanted. He was the one to blame, he and his precious honor she dared not to mess with.

Shang nodded, although he insisted she should eat something.

"I doubt you kidnapped me for the sake of my nutrition," she snapped.

All he could do was to nod. He was helpless.

"I suggest you take a seat."

Mulan crossed her arms to her chest defiantly. This time he would not order her around.

"Or not," he finished.

"Why on earth would you bring me all the way here unconscious?"

"I'm guessing it was the only way," he began, "sorry for making you unconscious . . . by the way, are you feeling ok?"

Mulan had been too occupied dealing with her tempestuous emotions; she had regarded little attention to her physical state. Her head was pounding, as a result of the violent loss of breath she suffered when she fell unconscious, but that was nothing compared to what she felt inside.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"I'll get you some tea," he announced.

She was getting tired of his evasions. He left the room and she walked behind him.

"So, what is it then?"

He could no longer procrastinate his response. She needed to know his reasons.

Shang turned to face Mulan. "I kidnapped you," he confessed, "because you do not wish to marry Ding Cong."

Mulan could not hide her surprise. How dare he? He did not know. He had never known anything about her wishes before, even if they would have lingered right before his nose.

"That is completely ridiculous."

"Please Mulan, I have read your letter twenty seven times"

Mulan pursed her lips as her face began to heat. So many revelations contained in that letter, and he had read it. She was utterly embarrassed. However, she had to be strong and face him. He would not win this argument.

"But you are no one to decide, you are no longer my commanding officer. And even if you were, whom I marry does not concern you."

For a moment he could not come up with words to match her final sentence, and the best thing he could muster was, "it was for your own good." Even he noticed his answer was insufficient and weak. He had been foolish enough to neglect her for three whole years, this time he had to make a difference.

"I swear on my honorable father, Mulan," Shang went on, "that if you ask me to take you back home so you can have your wedding, I will." This time he was looking into her eyes, half menacingly and half scared.

Mulan narrowed her eyes at him defiantly. "So take me already." Although she tried, her attitude was not persuasive enough.

He knew she was challenging him as she had done several times before. All those months fighting together had not gone in vain. Li Shang knew her better than he allowed her to be aware of.

"I refuse to take you, knowing you have no feelings for this man."

For the second time Mulan gave into the impulse of slapping him. At this point she thought she would feel less upset with him, but a slap was no match for all he had done to her. It would never be enough to match the pain he had caused her.

"Feelings?" Mulan's voice rose, "What do you know about feelings? You have none."

Contrary to what Mulan had just declared, he did have feelings and her words hurt him deeply. Shang was aware that his lack of emotion and fear of expressing himself had cost him the loss of a great number of things, but her stating he had no feelings was almost an unbearable blow. Nevertheless, he was an expert in concealing emotions. It was a skill he had mastered almost as accurately as he mastered martial arts.

Meanwhile, Mulan was even angrier at him for not reacting. She had hit him, she had snapped at him, she had even declared him emotionless, and yet he remained austere. She wanted to scream, she wanted to hit him harder until he emitted a response other than his silence and his perfectly structured noble sentences.

Resigned, Shang said, "You can go home."

Mulan looked up at him bewildered. "So you brought me here, just so you can release me?"

He was far too complicated, but even so she loved so deeply it always hurt.

"I knew I shouldn't have done this," he excused himself humbly, and for the first time in a very long time, he allowed Mulan see beyond what he pretended to be.

"I don't want to marry him," Mulan explained, "but I have shamed my family enough."

She could have sworn Li Shang's lips partially curved into a smile. "And since when have you cared about sticking to traditions?" He was right, and she hated him for that. "The Mulan I know wouldn't have settled for what she was expected to do."

Mulan somehow fount these words soothing, and yet she felt embarrassed. She was definitely not the same. Her eyes watered, and soon her tears began to fall. She did not want to look weak in his eyes, but she could not help it.

There was a knock on the door. Shang looked at Mulan and she understood by his expression he feared they would find her. She nodded and ran to hide.

Shang walked towards the front door of his home, and opened it.

It was a messenger. "Sir," he bowed his head and delivered the message "Fa Mulan has disappeared."

"Are there any speculations of her whereabouts?" Shang asked.

"None," said the messenger, "although rumor has it she did not desire the wedding."

Shang nodded. "She was never traditional."

"With all due respect sir," the messenger went on, "I daresay she had her heart foolishly set on you."

"I haven't seen her in years," Shang lied, "I'm sure she's set her heart on someone else."

The messenger nodded.

"Wherever she is, I hope she can find peace," said Shang indifferently.

The messenger excused himself and left the Li home.

Then Shang went after Mulan who was sitting on the floor her hands covering her face.

"Leave me alone," she cried.

**Qi Feng's Note:**

Thank you my loyal readers and reviewers.

How is it going so far?


	5. His Great Walls

Shang remained silently nearby

**Qi feng's pre-reading notes:**

Thank you so much for the kind reviews.

I found particularly ammmmy's suggestion to be quite interesting.

_With all due respect to the characters… the fifth part of this story…but like I've mentioned before, this is all part of the plot, and if it offends you in any way then I suggest you not to read it. _

**His Great Walls**

Shang remained silently nearby. She could hear Mulan trying to sob as quietly as possible. He wondered what could be making her so miserable. It could not be just him. She was without a doubt the strongest lady he had ever met. Perhaps the messenger was right, after all these years she did have feelings for him. Shang discarded the possibility, no, he was not worthy of her. Her soul was too pure to be tarnished by him. He was tough, relentless, he was incapable of devoting himself completely to her, at least not in the way she deserved. Perhaps Mulan had fallen for someone other than Ding Cong, but now she was bound to be married. No, not if he could stop it. He was convinced that Mulan should not be married off to anyone. After all she had done for her country the least she deserved was a peaceful life. And from what he had read in her letter and her attitude she was not excited about her marriage to Ding Cong. Who was Ding Cong? Shang pondered. Was he even more worthy of her love? Had he done the right thing by preventing the wedding? Shang reassured himself. It had been the right thing, for the first time he was doing the right thing. He had to tell her the burden he carried with him, but she needed to calm down.

He recalled the letter. How could he been so stupid? She had mentioned about her affection for him more than once. Still he had a hard time putting the pieces together. How could he been so blind? All this time she had freely given him her heart, and all he had done was to push her away. How could he let himself be so selfish? Li Shang sighed, it had been fear of allowing himself feel something that could become dependence. It had been his lack of confidence in emotional matters. He was not the kind to get involved with people. His love life was limited to one sweetheart during his adolescence, plus a broken heart another lady had given him. And then there was Mulan, a wonderful possibility he denied himself. She had been his most loyal soldier, she even saved his life in two occasions, and she had been the best friend he had ever known. Somehow she managed to appear whenever he was feeling troubled and she always found wise words to say. And in return he had deliberately compromised her honor, and then neglected her friendship. Shang hated himself for all he had done to her.

Despite it all, she was there, confused as ever, but she had not attempted to escape. He did not understand how it was possible for her to even speak to him.

Shang knelt next to Mulan. He felt useless; he did know how to soothe her. All he could think of was to offer her water, which she immediately refused.

"I'll be around if you need anything," he offered, "and once again I'm sorry for the way things turned out. I'm sorry for making you unconscious."

"No, don't be," Mulan finally spoke up, "I guess you did me a great favor."

Shang turned his usual cold and stern gaze somehow had given way to a slight but wonderful touch of hopefulness.

"It was the least I could do, Mulan."

"Shang, I'm sorry for slapping you earlier."

To her surprise he smiled openly. His smile was like a shooting star, which seldom is seen, but when it is visible it brightens the skies like a thousand firecrackers. Mulan had always melted on the inside with that smile. But why was he smiling anyway? It had been a serious apology. Even Mulan had forgotten the seriousness of the matter, and her lips curved into a grin. For a moment it was like in the old times when she would tell a silly joke, or her own innocence would soften his stern features. Their eyes met in a cosmic instant when their troubles ceased to exist. But their current uncertainty reminded them things had changed, and they looked away from one another.

"It's all right," Shang assured, "I deserved that and more."

Mulan sighed. How did they reach this point? She felt awkward; she did not know what to say to him. After all these years, plenty of things had happened. Before the tent incident, they were close comrades, they confided in each other.

"Mulan, I meant to pay you a visit," Shang went on, "I never told you that the emperor had sent me to guard the southern border. It took longer than I thought, actually. Truth be told, you were often in my mind. Somehow the memories of you cheered me Recently, the Emperor has dismissed my duties."

Mulan could not believe her ears. She was flattered by his statement and at the same time she finally understood his reasons. He was a General and he had to fulfill his duties. That was his fate.

"Shang I thought you despised me."

"Why would I?"

"Because I was too forward that night at the tent."

"Mulan, it was not you. I pushed you too far, and I apologize for that."

"I guess we're even."

Shang shook his head. He knew she could never match all the harm he had done to her. That night she had barely initiated the kiss. Although kissing was definitely prohibited between an unmarried man and woman, and that doing so was dishonorable, Shang had been pleased by the kiss, but he had betrayed her by trying to go further. The only reason why he had stopped was for the sake of her honor.

Moments later, there was a loud thud on the front door. It was unusual for him to have visitors; then again, he did not spend much time at his estate.

As he approached the door he heard a man yelling "I know she's there!"

Shang opened the door. A bearded man in his thirties stood before him, he was smaller than him, yet he was not intimidated by Li Shang's height. The man immediately attempted to pull Shang by his collar, but the general knew better and he quickly avoided it.

"What makes you think you can come by my house pounding on my door?" inquired Shang.

"I know she's here," Ding Cong repeated.

"Who is here?" Shang feigned ignorance, "and who the hell are you?"

"Fa Mulan. The whole village is saying she ran to meet you."

Shang remained composed as ever. "I haven't seen her."

"You do not mess with me you mediocre general. They saw you yesterday coming out of her home!"

Shang could not give in. It had been a mistake to let Mulan go, but he certainly wouldn't let her marry this man. "I paid her a very brief visit yesterday to wish her luck. I did not know of your compromise until yesterday, and my interest on her is limited to the relationship between commanding officer and soldier."

His words did not convince Ding Cong, so the man just stormed into Li Shang's home searching for Mulan, but she was nowhere to be found. After surveying every room of the Li home, Ding Cong gave up.

"If she ever comes to you, send her home."

Shang nodded. He felt the anger rising inside him, and he fought the desire to hit the intruder yet he controlled himself for he feared it would be far too revealing.

Ding Cong left without excusing himself.

Once he made sure the man had gone, Shang searched for Mulan. He found her in the room where he kept all of his military items

"Why this man, Mulan?" he inquired delicately.

"I guess I had no other choice, I am an old prospect for a bride."

"You're twenty two," Shang reasoned, "He's like forty. I swear I saw some white hair"

It was not uncommon to see matches of people with such age differences, but this was inconceivable, even for Li Shang.

"I should have been married ages ago," she explained.

For a moment their eyes locked, but then Mulan turned away in embarrassment, she never meant this for him.

Shang cleared his throat, "well, I guess, you shouldn't be too concerned, sooner or later someone must acknowledge the wonderful woman you are," he made a remarkable pause, "otherwise, they're just idiots."

But she never wanted just someone_, was it too hard for him to understand?_

"Which means all men, _except for my father of course_, are idiots." She had intentionally delivered the blow hoping he would say something else.

Shang's brow quirked, expecting her to clarify that she had not meant this for him, but he knew perfectly she was right, all this time her heart had been at his mercy, and yet he had done nothing.

Nevertheless, Shang decided it would be wiser to change the subject. He still had so much to learn about emotional matters.

"Are you hungry?"

Mulan sighed. She had absurdly expected too much from him, by now she was used to his indifference.

"I guess eating wouldn't hurt me," she said.

Even Shang could perceive her disappointment.

He walked in front of her, and she followed.

When they reached the kitchen Mulan offered some help, but he refused gently. "It's alright you are my guest here."

And again she fell under the charm of his casual smile, she felt silly, though she could not resist. Mulan smiled back at him as she took a seat on the floor.

Moments later, Shang placed a bowl of rice and chopsticks before her.

"Well you know really that cooking is not one of my talents," he began apologetically, "I hope it's ok."

Mulan nodded. It was far better than anything she could ever cook.

Shang placed a bottle of rice wine on the table. "This is the only thing I've got for drinking, but I can get you some water if you wish."

"It's alright," Mulan replied, "I guess I could deal with it, it was after all my wedding today."

Shang raised his brow in confusion. "Are you regretting you didn't?"

Mulan shook her head and poured some liquid into her mouth. It was bitter, and it burned as it made its way from her throat to her stomach.

"Easy Mulan," Shang chided her softly.

But she ignored his warning and took another shot. She had never really tried, but she had heard that a great amount of alcohol could make her forget her troubles, and to this point she had had enough.

"Mulan, I think we are going to need to leave here for a few days," Shang went on, "Ding Cong is probably going to come here again for you, and my maid is coming tomorrow from her hometown. . . and I know she's not the kind of person who can keep a secret."

"Where do you suggest?"

"I'm thinking the mountains, or the forest. Someplace quiet and away, where we cannot be tracked, and by the way, I'm guessing it would be good if you disguised yourself, I still have the robes I wore when I was a teenager, maybe those could work for you."

Mulan placed the empty bottle on the table. She felt no relief from her troubles; she could still feel the ache of her unconditional yet unrequited love for her former commanding officer.

Shang led her to his room and handed her some robes and trousers. Then he left the room so she would change.

"Shang," she called out, "I'm ready."

But she was far from being ready. She was all but ready, she was all. . . but dressed.

Shang could feel the blood rushing to his head and the sudden heat upon his body. She was as beautiful as he remembered, her body slightly slimmer than the first time he had seen her in his tent that rainy night.

Her gaze fixed on her own feet, hesitating she took a step forward to approach him. Heavens new she was completely inexperienced in these matters.

"You can have me," she said, "isn't that why you brought me all the way here?"

He was tempted, but he was disciplined and he knew better he should not mess with her, he had dishonored her once, but he could not make the same mistake twice. She was not a toy, she was a strong and intelligent woman, and he could not allow himself to corrupt her. He felt so disappointed; she was not that kind of woman. Then again, he should not have let her drink all that wine. She was not herself. He turned his back to her.

"Please get dressed."

"I'm here. I'm yours."

Shang swallowed hard. He fought his own desire and dared not to look back at her. "I can't, Mulan. You are not yourself," his voice stern. "We must leave at once." With those final words he ran outside, away from her. He punched repeatedly a sac of rice he found next to the front door.

Meanwhile Mulan sank to her knees covering herself in embarrassment. Tears welled up in her eyes. But she mustered the courage inside her and got on her feet to get dressed. His robes were a little loose on her. She had to fold the sleeves and the bottom of the trousers.

This was not over.

Mulan ran outside to meet Shang, who was securing a package on his horse's back.

Mulan stood before him, meeting his eyes she demanded, "Why is it so damned impossible for you to love me?"

Shang remained still, not daring to speak, but his gaze never abandoned her daring fierce sparkling eyes, until he chose to say, "I cannot take advantage of you."

Somehow his words softened her expression, but they had done nothing to clear her bewilderment.

"I feel. . . I feel we should go," he said.

Mulan nodded.

"I suggest you ride", Shang offered, "you may sleep and I'll lead the horse down here."

Mulan's head was a complete chaos between the drink, her embarrassment, her feelings. She was in no position to argue, so she simply attempted to climb on the horse's back, but she slipped. Luckily, Shang had caught her in his strong arms.

Mulan on the horse's back, and Shang pulling the reigns from below, they exited the Li home. The cool breeze made Mulan close her eyes, and soon her head leaned on the horse's neck.

Shang stopped and studied her features. She was so beautiful.

"If only you knew Fa Mulan," Shang whispered miserably, "it's all but impossible to love you."

_**Qi Feng's Final Notes**_:

Please don't hate me.

It'll all come along you'll see.

Remember I said this was a love story.

Please R&R Bring on the comments: you can either send me a nice review, or be you can send a flame (that will only challenge me as a writer to prove my own ability). Completely your choice.

Oh and last but not least, on the last chapter I said that I had the complete rough draft of the story. . . what I meant is that you can expect this story to be finished. )

Thanks again for reading so far.


	6. Ten Thousand Times Yes

"Well I have been occupied moving our troops and it left me no time to think about

_**Qi Feng's Pre-reading notes: **_

Thank you very much for the kind reviews.

I edited this chapter a few times until I was satisfied with the result, which is why it took me longer to update. Hopefully, you guys will like it.

Once again, written with all due respect to the characters.

**Ten ****Thousand Times Yes**

Mulan opened her eyes to an unfamiliar setting. She had expected to find herself in her room back home, but she was somewhere completely different. Her back ached a little from sleeping on the ground, and her head was pounding dreadfully. She was surrounded by a tent's brown walls and yet she could see his silhouette through the entrance of the tent performing his morning exercises. She had no idea of what their current location was, nor could she decide whether if she was any less miserable here by his side hoping he would spare her one embrace, one soft brush of his lips upon hers, or if she would have become Ding Cong's wife. She cursed herself for the previous night's decision of drinking too much for she now suffered the morning side effects.

As if he were aware of her observing him Shang stopped his movements abruptly, and she closed her eyes pretending she was still asleep.

Shang entered the tent and kneeled next to Mulan. Whereas her eyes were closed she could feel his gaze upon her. To her surprise, he caressed her cheek briefly and she could not hide her reaction as her cheeks turned red. Slowly she opened her eyes pretending his touch was the cause for her awakening.

"I'm sorry Mulan, I did not mean to wake you up," he began, "Are you feeling ok?"

She blinked and yawned as she covered up her mouth.

"I've been better," she said placing a hand on her forehead, "never had more than a few sips of wine."

"Yeah, I should not have let you drink that. I'll get you some tea." He announced as he got on his feet and headed towards the entrance of the tent.

"Shang, where are we?"

He turned to face Mulan revealing the tall green trees and pastures outside of them. They were in the forest, close to Wu Zhong.

"We are heading south; it is less probable we will be recognized there."

Mulan nodded in agreement, and he left the tent to fetch her some tea.

He returned several minutes later bearing a cup of tea and a bowl of rice. He handed them to her and she began to eat and drink. Somehow having something in her stomach reduced the pain in her head.

"Shang, I never thanked you for this, for helping me escape from my wedding. . ."

"There's no need to thank me, I owe you my life."

She was no longer angry at him. Somehow his soft caress meant something, and she would hold on to that hope, for all these years despite her misery, she had hoped someday he would realize he had feelings for her.

"I suggest we get moving, the sooner we move the less chance you have to be found," said Shang.

And so, they abandoned the beautiful forest and they continued their way.

During the journey it was hard for them to talk. Mulan had forgotten the previous night's events, but Shang felt guilty for relieving the memory of her naked body before him several times. He was a gentleman and he would not dare touch the subject. However, the silence between them was uncomfortable even for him. More than once he tried to ask Mulan about her life these three years, but she did not make it any easier by giving him such brief responses. After several attempts for a subject of conversation, he decided to tell her about the mission he was assigned by the emperor that made him be away for such a long time.

"The emperor received several threats from the southern provinces, and he basically sent me to negotiate peace," Shang explained, "I went back and forth several times, you know people with power can be quite difficult, they are always protecting their pride and seeking their own benefit."

Mulan was listening to him intently. Ever since that morning she was more open to his explanations and to understand his motives to justify his lack of communication during the past three years. She had completely forgiven him.

"You know in court there's treason, and I thought that if a message I'd sent you fell into the wrong hands your life could be in danger, and I could not allow myself to be responsible for that."

"How did the mission turn out?" Mulan inquired.

"Well, we had to resort to military forces to prevent rebellions." Shang went on, "The emperor gave up some of the _Imperial Treasures_ in order to bargain with the leaders, and that was pretty much it."

"I can imagine how complicated things must have been," said Mulan

"There were like thirteen unsuccessful attempts to poison me to death."

Mulan felt bad for thinking the worse of him during three years. He had been working and risking his life to maintain peace in the country.

"I'm glad they did not succeed," said Mulan daring to place her hand on top of his affectionately; but she removed it immediately.

Her soft touch on his rough hands felt pleasant for Li Shang and he wondered why it had been so brief. He wanted to feel her caress again, but he did not dare.

"Mulan in regards to your letter," Shang began uneasily, "that night, it was not about you. I decided I should be apart from you because I did not want to take advantage of you, it had been a hard battle and it wouldn't be fair using you to forget my troubles."

Mulan nodded miserably. She had hoped for a love confession, instead, all she got were apologies. But the hope within her soul reignited with his final statement.

"You deserve better than that. I thought that if we grew distant it would be for your best. I am a military man and I wanted you to spare you from the hardships of being with one, sometimes it is impossible to bear my soul, and I couldn't force you to put up with my troubles."

So it was a pseudo confession which could eventually lead to the truth. Of course she knew his life was hard, but all she ever wanted was to make his load less heavy.

"Shang, I understand it is hard, but that doesn't mean it has to be impossible," said Mulan.

She had chosen her words wisely. For this reason, he could not find words to match them and he simply decided to talk about something else, which unfortunately to Li Shang was not very distant from the previous subject.

"So, Mulan I've been thinking what we're going to do, I mean . . . you can eventually return home to your parents if you wish. From now on you make the decisions."

Mulan sighed helplessly. She had not given much importance to the life that awaited her back home; she had been too busy trying to figure out Li Shang's intentions and feelings.

Night fell, and after walking for so many hours they both agreed they would rest and wake up early in the morning to continue their journey. Shang helped Mulan set the tent. The wind was chilly. Shang bid Mulan goodnight and walked out of the tent

"I think there's enough space for both of us in here," said Mulan.

"But if it makes you uncomfortable I can stay outside, it's no big deal."

"Shang don't be silly, it's not like I'm going to try to take advantage of you." She joked.

Shang shook his head and let out a laugh at the ridiculous thought. He set his mat a meter away from Mulan's and removed his shoes. In the process, Mulan seemed to be in another dimension as she fixed her eyes in the direction of the entrance of the tent pensively.

"What troubles you, Mulan?" he asked.

"I don't understand you Li Shang." Mulan decided she had to be straight with him, she was tired of all his evasions. "I just don't understand why would you risk yourself to help me escape from my marriage with Ding Cong?"

He remained silent for what seemed an eternity, but he could not hold the truth any longer, it was torturing him to the very core of his soul.

Mulan shook her head, lied down and turned her back to him, but to her surprise she felt his hand on her shoulder gently pulling her so she would face him.

"Because I love you."

At last he let it out, his voice firm and his eyes sincere and longing.

Mulan bit her lower lip. Finally, after all these years he had said it, and she did not know how she was supposed to react, but a few seconds later she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace which he did not hesitate to reply. All her grief and pain had vanished with those four words. She rested her head on his shoulders while he stroked her dark straight locks.

"Mulan, when the emperor dismissed my duties you were the first person that came to my mind, I mean for marriage. He even gave us his blessing, but I . . . think you deserve better than me. . . you know I am an emotional mess, and you are the greatest woman I have ever known."

"Shang, can't you see? Can't you realize no matter how many years have gone by, how complicated things might get for us I love you and I've always wanted to be with you?"

She was looking intently into his eyes burning with desire, and then her lips found his in a soft kiss and welcomed his tongue as it became more intense.

When they pulled away Shang said, "Then it should be an honor to make you my wife."

A smile drew upon Mulan's features; it had been such a long time since she felt genuine joy. He smiled back at her caressing her and took her right hand on his own to place it in his chest, she let her hand linger playfully and then he planted a soft kiss on it.

She felt the need to reply his gesture so she placed his hand on her chest, right in the middle of her breasts. Her heartbeat rose. For a moment he dared not move it, and he looked at Mulan as if asking for her permission to proceed, she nodded and he bent to taste her lips again while his hand gently touched her soft breasts.

They both felt the need to be with one another, closer , their bodies surrendered to their instincts in a perfect moment in which words were cast aside, their hands exploring each other's body making way to sensations unknown and their need to feel more.

Shang reached out for the sash securing Mulan's robes, stopped and he whispered, "Only if you want me to."

"I want you to," she agreed.

"You can undo mine," he offered. Hesitating Mulan removed the robe from him, revealing his broad chest. And then Shang gently uncovered Mulan's shoulders, sliding the fabric until it fell on the ground.

They were facing each other bare from shoulders to waist. Mulan covered the scar on her side with her hand. Shang moved closer and took her hand in his own. "There's no need to cover the mark of your heroism." He planted a kiss on her scar, "This is what makes you Fa Mulan, and I love you for all that you are."

They embraced, and Shang repeatedly slid his hand gently from her neck to her lower back. She pressed her mouth softly on his shoulder and then moved to his neck.

Their eyes locked for a moment, the way he held his gaze on her eyes, for the first time he had been completely open about his feelings disregarding possible obstacles. Her eyes were ever- loving to him. There was no need for words. This time she was not afraid because she was certain that he loved her back. A moment so perfect they could not let slip away.

Shang offered her his lips again and she savored them like a juicy pear while she stroked his hair and loosened his knot. His hands cupped around her face slid to her shoulders and then to her naked breasts.

Slowly he moved her body with his own until they were lying on the ground. Her legs around his waist, he bent down to kiss her neck. She ran both hands through his broad back, and then lower. He panted as his body reacted to her sensual touch. She moved her hands to his back again. He rolled with her body against him allowing her to be on top and rest her head on his chest. She sighed and ran her index finger across his chest playfully imitating the strokes of a brush producing three invisible characters.

"What did you write?"

"Wǒ ai nǐ" she answered in a whisper.

With his hand on the back of her head he cued her to bend and kiss him. And again their souls left the Earth and traveled to heaven as they shared a glorious kiss. When they pulled apart he said, "I love you too."

Shang's hands traveled to Mulan's lower back and wandered there for a while and her hands reached his trousers.

"If they bother you, you can pull them off."

A giggle escaped from Mulan. For all she knew this was not supposed to be funny.

She undressed the remaining covered part of him, and he did the same with her. There was nothing left to conceal their yearning warm bodies. They rolled to switch positions again, his body on top of hers. He kissed her lips and held her hand as he made his way inside her. She moaned and tightened the grip of his hand to the unfamiliar sensation, but she wanted to feel him closer. Their bodies moved in unison, as their two souls became one. She felt a bittersweet pain spreading from her center to her whole body turning into pleasure.

When they finished he slowly collapsed his head on her rising and falling chest. Both of them sighed. All those years repressing their feelings and desires had finally come to an end. Mulan stroked Shang's hair. A few seconds later, he lifted the pressure of his body on hers and took his place next to her. She turned to him and when they were face to face he said, "You never gave an answer to my proposal."

Mulan smiled. "I thought kissing you would do for an answer."

"Certainly, I guess it was ten thousand times better than a yes," he said grinning mischievously, but then his features turned stern and serious as he asked concerned, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she said simply, a dreamy expression upon her face, "It felt good."

"You know I love you now, and I should have told you years ago, but now I'm going to make it up to you, and I swear I'll be a good husband to you. I will never neglect you nor make you feel abandoned again. From now on, I'll prove you I love you every day."

"Thank you, Shang." She cuddled next to him, and he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, Mulan."

That night, they slept in each other's arms and had a peaceful sleep. At last.

Before dawn, Shang awoke from slumber and smiled as he realized it had not been a dream. There she was her hand on his chest and her head resting on his shoulder, her chest rising and falling as she breathed. She was beautiful, and she was his. Trying to be as careful as possible, Shang removed Mulan's arm from himself and when he tried to place her head on the mat she opened her eyes.

"Is it time to leave?" she asked.

"No, it's all right you can still rest for a while," he replied softly.

He was caught by surprise when all of a sudden she dared to kiss him passionately. When they pulled apart, he could see the mischievous glow in her eyes and there was no doubt he knew what she wanted.

_**Qi Feng's End of Chapter Notes:**_

Less talk and more action…finally!! I know I have insisted a lot on the respect of the characters because by no means I intend to write something offensive to the fans, or Disney or the characters.

So, what do you readers think of this? Your feedback will be gratefully appreciated, and if you find mistakes or things that could be improved I will gladly take them into account to make this story better. However, what I cannot change is the plot and sequence of future events.

Love it?? Hate it?? Please let me know. All comments are welcome, even flames…although I would prefer positive criticism.


End file.
